El regreso de Legolas
by Belle-Fee-Verte
Summary: La Guerra del Anillo ha concluido. Legolas y Gimli deciden comenzar su viaje haciendo primero una visita al Bosque Negro, pero puede que las presentaciones con el Rey Thranduil sean aún más tensas que enfrentar a un Orco con una espada.


**_Advertencia_ : Este primer capítulo es bastante propio. Medianamente acorde a los personajes involucrados. Sin embargo he de advertir que el segundo y último capítulo puede que sea solo una interpretación de cómo reaccionaría Thranduil. Quizás de una forma más bien caricaturesca para los más puritanos, pero con el solo objeto de entretener.**

**Más allá de eso. Disfruten.**

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en los grandes salones del Bosque Negro. Los guardias apostados en el camino que daba al trono se mantenían en sus puestos, impasibles, a pesar de la solemne emoción que brillaba en sus ojos al pensar en lo que venía.<p>

El sol se filtraba por algunas cavidades de la estancia, bañando la majestuosidad élfica con un sutil resplandor dorado.  
>El rey se mantenía cómodamente sentado en su alto asiento de hermosa madera tallada, reflejo innegable de la grandeza de su carácter. Apoyaba con suavidad su mentón en una mano mientras sus ojos de un vivo tono azul se mantenían fijos en la puerta de entrada.<br>Hacía varios días que una nota llegada de Minas Tirith anunciaba que el príncipe se presentaría en el reino después de una ausencia prolongada y una extenuante guerra en la que, los propios elfos Silvanos habían sido forzados a renovar las alianzas con hombres de Valle y enanos de Erebor para menguar las fuerzas destructivas de Mordor que habían alcanzado con sorprendente éxito cada rincón de los grandes reinos de la Tierra Media.

El príncipe Legolas regresaba, por tanto, con la victoria de haber contribuido a la destrucción del anillo único y de haber participado en dos de las batallas más grandes que se habían visto desde los tiempos oscuros.  
>Fuera del salón solo reinaba silencio. Un grupo de capitanes había sido enviado a los lindes del bosque para escoltar al Príncipe con toda la solemnidad que merecía. Grandes banquetes y ceremonias bajo las estrellas esperaban al hijo del Rey Thranduil mientras este esperaba con real paciencia la llegada de su único hijo.<p>

El último mensaje que se había enviado indicaba la llegada de Legolas un poco después de que el sol estuviese en lo más alto, Pero solo cuando se iniciaba la puesta del sol que un miembro de la guardia real caminó con paso vivo hacia el trono y tras inclinarse informó que el príncipe acababa de cruzar los límites del Bosque Negro.  
>El rey Thranduil asintió débilmente sin mirar al alto elfo delante de él que se devolvía hacia las grandes puertas de robles, no cambio su posición y si existió algún signo de ansiedad por el reencuentro, fue elegantemente enmascarada con una expresión de altiva paz.<p>

La corona del Rey se posaba con suavidad sobre sus dorados y finos cabellos que caían como una cascada sobre la túnica y las preciosas joyas que ornamentaban su atuendo. Su hermoso rostro, aunque frío, no sufrió ninguna transformación cuando escuchó voces lejanas pertenecientes de las dos enormes puertas que limitaban la entrada a los reinos de los Elfos del Bosque Negro.

Esperó, sin alterarse que las voces y los pasos se acercasen, y cuando las puertas del salón finalmente se abrieron de par en par, se puso de pie con pausada distinción para recibir a su hijo.

- ¡Maratuldë Legolas, Lonneg – Dijo con poderosa voz el Rey mientras extendía los brazos - Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn. (*)

- Hîr vuin … Le suilon. Atto (**) – Replicó Legolas mientras caminaba con la frente en alto hacia el trono.

La guerra había cambiado un poco su semblante, pero se movía por entre los guardias con la misma seguridad que antes mientras observaba a su padre con una nostalgia que incluso entre el protocolo, fue evidente en su mirada. Se acercó al trono y se inclinó con lentitud. El Rey bajó entonces la angosta escalinata en la que se elevaba su sitial y con una sonrisa de complacencia, alzo a Legolas y lo abrazó.

- Mucho tiempo he pasado fuera de estos bosques, mi Señor, y temo que han estado recordándomelo en sueños – Dijo suavemente Legolas en la lengua común – he hablado de ellos pero me temo que no hay palabras en ninguna lengua para hacerles justicia.

-Pues los bosques y tu pueblo te han recordado a ti, Legolas Hoja Verde, en la larga ausencia.

-Eso me temo pues antiguas memorias me han rodeado desde que crucé el linde y temo que mi corazón apenas pueda contenerlas.

- Ya estás aquí, y podrás sanarte de las heridas de aquellas cruentas batallas con tu pueblo – Dijo el Rey sonriendo suavemente.

- Lo haré, sin duda. Pero es necesario que antes de que pueda comenzar a aligerar el peso de mi corazón, te presente a alguien que me acompañó en la cruenta empresa en la que me encontré.

El Rey Thranduil miró con extrañeza el animado semblante de su hijo mientras este se volteaba para hacerle una señal al guardia más próximo a las puertas quien, con un movimiento dubitativo, salió de la estancia y volvió a su lugar haciendo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Si Thranduil se asombró que un miembro de la Comunidad del Anillo hubiese viajado durante tanto tiempo solo para contemplar el querido reino de Legolas, su sorpresa aumentó de forma descomunal cuando fue un enano armado quien entro con un fuerte paso a través del salón y lentamente se posicionó unos pasos tras Legolas.

-Este es Gimli, Hijo de Gloin – Explicó al Rey – Compañero de batallas, miembro de la empresa que nos llevó hasta las mismísimas puertas de Mordor y por sobre todo, mi más estimado amigo.

El Rey Thranduil observó con incredulidad al enano quien se movía incómodo ante tan honesta presentación, y una vez que el rey pudo componer su expresión en una más neutral, miró hacia un lado y fijó una penetrante mirada a uno de los guardias más próximos.

-Es un placer… Conocerlo… Señor. – Balbuceó Gimli con honesta confusión mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante y se inclinaba profundamente.

-¿Señor? - Repitió el rey con una voz fría.

- ¿Señor?.. No, no dije.. No quise. Solo, es un honor conocerlo Rey Thranduil – Explicó Gimli perdiendo un poco el aplomo – Legolas me ha, bueno, me ha hablado mucho de usted y del Bosque Negro y dado que mi padre estuvo en la compañía de los enanos que recuperó Erebor yo… bueno yo nunca había viajado para ver…

-¿Así que su padre era uno de los Enanos que inició aquella… Empresa con Thorin Escudo de Roble? – Dijo con forzada calma Thranduil mientras subía los escalones y volvía a tomar asiento en su trono.

-Sí, si él.. Bueno, él estaba ahí y como dije… Siempre quise conocer este territorio porque yo era muy pequeño entonces y…

-Su padre fue uno de los trece enanos que estuvieron prisioneros en mi calabozo por pensar que era… Aceptable – Puntualizó el Rey – inmiscuirse en territorios de altos señores elfos y salir impunes de ello.

Gimli observaba al Rey Elfo visiblemente amedrentado por tales palabras. Y cuando estaba a punto de replicar con furia, sintió la mano de Legolas sobre su hombre y enmudeció.

-La misma compañía que despertó a un peligroso Dragón y que no tomó responsabilidad alguna en la muerte de los Hombres que perecieron bajo el ardiente fuego de su furia.

- Atto, An ngell nîn – Suplicó Legolas a su padre adelantándose un par de pasos.

- Está bien, Legolas. Quiero que entiendas algo, Gimli hijo de Gloin, no voy a juzgarte por las rencillas o deudas pasadas que tu raza tenga para conmigo pues tu eres inocente de todo eso. Verás que seré justo y te recibiré en mi reino pues has llegado a él como un invitado. Gi nathlam hí , Gimli.

Legolas sonrió abiertamente a su padre y se posicionó junto al Enano.  
>Thranduil cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió no había si no una bella calma en todo su semblante.<p>

-Estoy contento de estar acá – Declaró con voz potente Gimli – Y sé que será justo a pesar de… Bueno, no importa. Ahora veo claramente de dónde sacó Legolas sus virtudes – Sentenció con firmeza.

El desconcierto del rey fue tal, ante esa declaración que sin poder a volver a recobrar la compostura, le sugirió al Príncipe y su invitado que se retiraran a descansar antes de las celebraciones de la noche.

Cuando ambos se hubieron retirados el Rey Thranduil le hizo una seña al guardia más próximo y se retiró a uno de sus salones privados con el.

- Hay un enano en nuestros dominios – Declaró el rey mientras paseaba lentamente por la estancia – Legolas trajo a un enano.

- Mi señor, nosotros tuvimos que formar nuevamente una alianza con los enanos de Erebor para detener la destrucción del valle a manos de los ejércitos de Mordor, no veo como…

-No – Interrumpió – No ves. Creo que es una de tus mayores fallas. Y sin embargo no puedo permitir que Legolas se sienta incómodo en su propio hogar y con su propio pueblo.

-Creo que las intenciones del Enano no son malas, mi señor. Si no que todo lo contrario.

-Tu sabes muy bien sobre las buenas intenciones de los enanos, Tauriel.

-Mis disculpas, mi señor – Respondió mientras se removía el casco y dejaba caer una larga y pelirroja cabellera – No quise ser insolente – Se disculpó la elfa.

- No importa ahora. Quiero que te hagas cargo de todo. Arregla las cosas de forma tal que ese Enano sea testigo de las gloriosas y exuberantes "virtudes" de los elfos del bosque negro. Será un festín al que no estará acostumbrado.

Tauriel volvió a colorar el caso de plata sobre su cabeza y tras una breve reverencia abandonó el espléndido salón, dejando al Rey con sus propios pensamientos.

"Ahora le toca a él" Pensó con cierta complacencia mientras se encaminaba a preparar todo para el anochecer.

* * *

><p><strong>* Bienvenido Legolas. Hijo.<strong>

**** Una estrella brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentro**

***** Padre Por Favor!**

****** Eres bienvenido aquí**


End file.
